


Old

by Augustus



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Lance is old. Apparently.





	

'You're old!' Chris prodded Lance's shoulder repeatedly.

Lance raised an eyebrow, peering at Chris over the top of his newspaper for a moment before returning his eyes to the text. 'You're older.'

'Half way to thirty,' Chris persisted. 'You're not just old; you're positively ancient!' He paused his prodding as an idea occurred to him. 'You know, I really think that calls for some pity sex.'

Sighing, Lance folded his newspaper neatly, placing it to one side. 'Why can't you just say "happy birthday" like a normal person?'

'Because that would be boring,' Chris replied, disappearing through the bedroom door.


End file.
